Archer (Nobunaga Oda)
Summary Demon Archer (魔人アーチャー, Majin Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant in the Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail of Fate/KOHA-ACE. She is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Demon Archer's True Name is Nobunaga Oda (織田信長, Oda Nobunaga), the legendary warlord of the Sengoku and Azuchi-Momoyama Periods of Japan. "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven" (第六天魔王, Dairokutenmaō) is the name of a demon lord from Buddhism, which Nobunaga is said to have once self-styled. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C to At least 7-B. Varies with Three Thousand Worlds and Demon King of the Sixth Heaven Name: Demon Archer / Nobunaga Oda Origin: Koha/Ace and Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Resistance to Magic, has a Reality Marble, has boosted statistics against beings with Divinity or Mystery Attack Potency: At least Town level to At least City level (Has B-rank strength in Koha-Ace and a C rank in Fate/Grand Order). Varies with Three Thousand Worlds and Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (Their strength varies wildly depending on the Divinity / Mystery of her opponent). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: City level via power-scaling (Comparable to Saber) Stamina: Superhuman. Tireless as long as she has sufficient prana Range: Many meters; further with Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Standard Equipment: Her sword and a rifle. Intelligence: Nobunaga Oda was a legendary warlord who conquered nearly all of Honshu in her attempts to unify Japan. Weaknesses: Archer is much weaker and less effective against opponents without Divinity or Mystery. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '- Three Thousand Worlds (Three Line Formation)' (さんだんうち:三千世界, Sandan'uchi: Sanzen Sekai): The Noble Phantasm of Oda Nobunaga. It is her famous policy, having dreamed about the unification of the country, and the "three lines of fire" strategy she is said to have employed at the Battle of Nagashino. It brings about three thousand arquebuses in her surroundings, and they fire volleys in every direction while matching the guns she holds in both of her hands. She evaluates it as "a Mami-like Arquebus-Kata action by means of three thousand arquebuses". Affected by her "Tenka Fubu - Innovation" skill, it is more dangerous against Servants possessing higher ranks of Divinity and Mystery, but act as "mere matchlocks" against those with low Divinity and mystery. Three thousand guns can still be annoying for them to cope with, such as allowing its tremendous destructive power and overwhelming fire-density to corner Sakura Saber almost to the verge of defeat at one point. '- Papiyas, The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven' (だいろくてんまおうはじゅん, 第六天魔王波旬: Dairokutenmaōhajun): The "true Noble Phantasm" of Demon King Oda Nobunaga, known as the destroyer of Shinto and Buddhism. Based on the burning of Mount Hiei and the other brutal deeds she had performed in life, it is a Reality Marble making her into a being "holding absolute power against those with Divinity and Mystery." Upon its activation, it renders her nude as a visual effect, and the world, acting as the "accumulation of the fear and reverence that the people held for Nobunaga after death", materializes a scorching hell. Like her Tenka Fubu skill, it is something that displays great power against those with high Divinity and Mystery, making it difficult for such Servants to even continue existing while in the space, and displays little power against those with low Divinity and Mystery, making the landscape "a tad hot" to them. Class Skills '- Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is possible for Demon Archer to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. '- Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Demon Archer's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Personal Skills '- Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. '- Demon King' (魔王 , Maō): It is an ability "similar to but dissimilar to Innocent Monster", that affects those who were called a monster in life, later twisted to be different than they were in life. Distorting her abilities and appearance, Demon Archer is unique in that it was something she called herself in life, allowing her to receive its benefits without any demerits and activate or deactivate it of her own choosing. She can alter her appearance. '- Military Tactics' (軍略, Gunryaku): Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. '- Tenka Fubu - Innovation' (天下布武・革新, Tenka Fubu - Kakushin, lit. "All the world by force of arms - Innovation"): It is a conceptual revolution of subjecting the old with the new. It grants modifiers leaning more in one's favor the higher the opponent's rank in Divinity or Mystery or the more that opponent is a Heroic Spirit who is a guardian of the establishment. Thanks to it, Archer boasts an absolute advantage over Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms with Divinity and Mystery. However, it has no power over Heroic Spirits of the modern era with little Mystery. And not only that, but the effects of her other skills and Noble Phantasms drop. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spirits Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier